1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a service system to provide contents, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to automatically receive and/or transmit contents in which desired contents are automatically downloaded and streamed by using a rich site summary (RSS) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mobile content players include MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players and portable multimedia players (PMPs). An MP3 player provides music files to a user, and the music files are provided by personal computers (PCs) or Internet sites. A PMP provides various video or music files to a user, and the video or music files also provided by the PCs and the Internet sites.
A user using the mobile content players visits or accesses an Internet site of a content provider by using a computer connected to the Internet, directly searches for desired contents, such as video or MP3 files, and downloads the video or MP3 files to the computer. Also, the user transmits the contents downloaded to the computer to the mobile content player by connecting a cable between the mobile content player and the computer through serial ports or universal serial bus (USB) ports.
However, in a conventional content reception method, the user has to directly search for recent contents or desired music by using a web browser of a PC or a mobile device.